offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 10
This is episode 10 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. The episode was, however, created in 2008. Skits *Starman3 sings a song as he rises up, but then he dies. *robloxpwners just dies randomly. *robloxpwners is stuck in a wall and dies, his head popping open. *Starman3 jumps into a pit, each part of him falling in and dying. *Starman3 kicks Hipermario64 after a sparta/madness sound clip. *Starman3 is asked a question as robloxpwners just dies. Starman3 answers "No, we won't." *Starman3 clicks a scanner as it identifies him as a "non-admin" and kills him immediately. *ScatmanMario64 notices Starman3 and he runs up to Scatman's room. Scatman follows him and hits Starman3 with the hammer, killing him. *Starman3 flies a plane, and crashes it to where it explodes. *Starman3 is on the ground spinning with a "wub!" sound effect. He has a kart attatched to him. *After Starman3 says something, what looks like a bus just flies backwards and explodes, as Starman3 is sad because he can't get home. Random people mention he can use rockets. *He uses the rockets as he blasts off, but he falls off and gets stuck in the platform. *Starman3 is knocked by a spinning chair controlled by ScatmanMario64. It becomes a boss fight, but Starman3 loses. *Some random guy explodes a plane, Starman3 watches. *Starman3 dies many times, in many different ways, saying "Oh crap" each time. *Starman3 taunts people in a plane saying "You can't get me!" as he explodes. *Two people die as some random guy walks off. *Starman3 is knocked further by a chair. *Starman3 witnesses 2 planes fly right into a Luigi's head statue. *Starman3 in a kart is knocked by the spinning chair, off to death. *Starman3 has an argument with his shadow (there is some text indicating that his voice is slightly deeper but it's 3% so not much) *Starman3 has a race with roblox but falls off and dies. *Take 2: Starman3 is knocked up when he races again. *A sound clip plays saying "I FEEL GOOD" and then Starman3 explodes. *A computer starts up, with the Jeopardy theme playing as it says "Loading..." and when it ends, Starman3 gets a blue screen. *A huge amount of people dance and then explode. *Starman3 is hit by the wall from previous episodes. *Starman3 is hit with a large amount of red blocks. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *robloxpwners *Hipermario64 *ScatmanMario64 *Random unknown people Trivia *A sparta remix was created for the first skit in this video. The link is here. There was another sparta remix created of this, but it was deleted. *This is the first time you hear someone else in an RGC episode aside from Starman3. *This is the first time the Jeopardy theme is heard in an RGC episode. The theme is used in many videos when a waiting effect comes into play. *In the dancing skit, if you look at the playerlist in the top right corner, only Starman3 is there. It is possible they were all dummies. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series